Coming home to you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everywhere girls give chocolate to the boys they love. This year Misaki has also someone she cares about like this. She plans to cook for him, but with her cooking skills as bad as they are, will she be able to make dinner for Usui? Misaki/Usui


A/N: After my Christmas story for these two, I tried my best to write a story for Valentine's Day as well :)

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and the school was filled with shy girls and excited boys. Normally this was the day when Misaki was the most alert. If there was a boy who would reject a love confession of a girl she would be there to prevent it or at least give the boy a piece of her mind. However this time she was also worried because of a certain blonde heartthrob. She wanted to do something special for him today. The normal chocolate giving didn't seem right for her and she hoped that he would like what she was planning even more than chocolate.

Since they started dating Misaki had realized a few things about Usui. He hardly showed any emotions and especially not any weaknesses, he could compete with her in anything and if others were to describe him everyone would say that he was perfect. However the more time she spent with him the more Misaki realized that there was something Usui was missing in his life and that couldn't be bought with money or achieved with knowledge.

Usui had never mentioned his family and when she had visited him at home his apartment seemed lonely. He hadn't even bothered to buy much furniture, despite that Misaki was sure that he could afford it without a problem. When she compared it with her home, which was not as fancy and could use a lot of repair work, the atmosphere was different. When she came home her mom and sister were waiting for her and in the evening they all eat dinner together while sharing stories about their day.

The more she had thought about it the more she had realized that Usui must be feeling lonely when he came home and no one was waiting for him. This suspicion was confirmed when her mom had invited Usui over after he had helped her with her groceries. Even with Hinata around Usui had looked more sad than annoyed when he had seen the cheerful and carefree family eating together and talking. Of course didn't Misaki know for sure, but maybe Usui never had a loved one to come home to.

For her it was normal to be welcomed home and asked about her day, but maybe Usui never had that. This thought had bothered her for some time now and when a week ago Usui had insisted that she got a key for his apartment she had found herself thinking that maybe she could give him that. Sure, she had to work at Maid Latte, but her shift would probably end sooner than his, so she got time to prepare dinner. She knew that she wasn't the best cook, but she would try her best.

It had been an awful day for Usui. Not only had a lot of girls offered him chocolates, which he had rejected more nicely than normal because of the request of a certain kaicho, but he had also worked until now. Normally he loved working at Maid Latte because he got to spend even more time with Misaki, but today the cafe had been so full of customers that he had hardly any time to talk to her between her serving and him cooking. However the worst part of his day had been that Misaki left when her shift ended and he had to stay longer at Maid Latte and didn't get to walk her home, especially today.

Normally Usui didn't care for Valentine's Day, but this year he had looked forward to it, because he had finally found someone he loved. He had hoped to get chocolate from her and maybe even a kiss, seeing that they were dating. Now that he was walking home alone without chocolate he felt more disappointed than ever. Sure, he always spent Valentine's Day alone, but this time it hurt deeply.

Sighing he unlocked the door to his apartment, ready to shower, go to bed and just forget about today.

"Welcome home." A beautiful voice greeted him.

"Misaki." He almost whispered, his eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I used the key you gave me." She admitted shyly and blushed. "It's Valentine's Day and I thought now that we're d-dating I could make you dinner. I know I'm not a great cook-"

That was the moment he interrupted her with a short kiss, his arms finding their place around her waist. This was the first time someone was waiting for him when he came home and until this point his apartment had never felt like a home. Now with the woman he loved waiting for him with a cooked meal and loving smile he truly felt at home.

"Thank you Misa." He gave her a gentle smile when they pulled away, his arms still around her. "This means a lot to me."

That she cared enough to do something like this for him amazed him. Never before had he known what it felt like to be loved, but with Misaki he experienced it for the first time. His heart warmed at the thought and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." With that he kissed her again. This overwhelming happiness and love was completely new to him.

When his lips left hers, he took another moment to take in the beautiful woman in front of him, before his eyes wandered to the small table by his couch. There stood two plates with food on them on a white tablecloth that she must have brought with her, because he surely didn't own something like this.

Misaki must have seen where he had looked because she stepped away from him and gently took a hold of his hand to pull him over to the makeshift dining table.

"I hope you like it. I asked my mom to teach me how to cook this, but it doesn't look like it does when she cooks it." Misaki admitted when they sat down.

"You cooked it, so I'll love it." He smiled at her in reassurance before taking a bit of his meal. Usui smirked slightly at her nervous expression. "There is still flavor in it, so it's good."

"If you don't want to eat it just say so." Misaki replied angrily.

"I'll eat it, after all you cooked it with love."

"Baka." Now she was more embarrassed than angry and quickly tried to change the subject. "I hope you were nice to the girls that offered you chocolate today."

Of course did he end up teasing her about being jealous and of course she denied it. This turned into them talking about their day and Usui found himself smiling the whole time.

When they were done eating Usui pulled Misaki closer and they snuggled up on the couch. It was still new for her to be so close to him, but he was glad that she slowly got used to it and even shyly returned his embrace. For other people it might be normal to come home to a loved one, eat dinner with them and then talk in a comfortable atmosphere at the end of the day, but for Usui this was all new. This was the first time he did all this and he couldn't be happier that he experienced it with Misaki. In this moment he decided that he wanted this for the rest of his life, come home to her and be with her forever.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
